elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Daedra
thumb|Dremora z gry The Elder Scrolls Online|481x481pxDaedra (l. poj. Daedroth)O Otchłani – Morian Zenas – rasa Et'Ada, pierwotnych duchów zamieszkujących Otchłań , często przez rasy Mundus określanych mianem demonówThe Elder Scrolls: Arena. Często też stawiane w opozycji do aedr, ich słabszych kuzynówMonomit. Mimo bariery narzuconej przez aedra poprzez Smocze Ognie, przez które nie mogą bezpośrednio wpływać na MundusAmulet Królów – Wenegrus Monhana, ich wpływ jest wciąż o wiele częściej zauważalny niż wpływ samych aedr. Źródłosłów Słowo „Daedra” wywodzi się z Aldmeris i dosłownie oznacza „nie nasi przodkowie”, w odróżnieniu od słowa „Aedra” oznaczającego „nasi przodkowie”. Należy zauważyć jednak iż ani daedra ani aedra nie są biologicznymi przodkami żadnej z ras Mundus, a słowo „przodek” oznacza najprostsze znaczenie tego słowa czyli ktoś kogo jest się spadkobiercąAedry i daedry. Jest to wskazanie na aedra jako grupę istot, za których przewodem kształtowana była kultura Aldmerów, podczas gdy wpływ daedr był przez nich odrzucony. Stąd też wynika późniejsza tendencja nazywania aedra bogami, a daedra demonami. Obecnie w słownictwie mieszkańców Mundus, występuje błędna forma w której słowo „daedra” jest używane jako mianownik liczby pojedynczej, powodując wytworzenie formy „daedry”. Jest to związane z niewyjaśnieniem czemu pojedynczy osobnik najsłabszych i najczęściej spotykanych daedr nazywa się „daedroth”, więc i przyjęto że jest to nazwa własna, miast po prostu nienazwany rodzaj daedrothaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Ta tendencja jest zaobserwowana jak dotąd tylko w języku tamrielskim, podczas gdy funkcjonujące relikty DunmerisNazwa ruin „Ald Daedroth”, czy samego EhlnofexMonolog Mankara Camorana z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion są pozbawione tego błędu, a w dawnym tamrielskim występuje również ta poprawna forma nazewnictwaWersja Prawdziwej natury orków w języku angielskimWersja 36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 1 w języku angielskim36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 236 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 28. Pochodzenie Jak i prawie wszystkie Et'Ada, daedra pochodzą od Anui-Ela (za wyjątkiem Sheogoratha) który razem z Sithisem kolei był z dzieckiem nakładania się dwóch sił: Anu i Padomaya. W mitach często można zauważyć tendencję określania daedr jako padomaicznych – związanych ze zmianą, a aedr jako anuicznych – związanych z porządkiemAnuada dla dzieci. Jednak brakuje jakiegokolwiek pokrycia tych określeń z rzeczywistością, jako że większość aedr utożsamia zmiany, a najbardziej związanym z porządkiem pierwotnym duchem jest daedroth JyggalagThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Najprawdopodobniej wynika to z folklorystycznego podziału świata na światło i ciemność, gdzie daedra przedstawiane są jako demony utożsamiane z ciemnościąThe Light and the Dark – Irek Unterge. W rzeczywistości w bardziej szczegółowych mitach daedra wydzielone są z reszty pierwotnych duchów na bazie ich wyboru nie uczestniczenia w procesie tworzenia Mundus. Przez to posiadają swą całą oryginalną moc jaką posiadali przy ich stworzeniu, oznacza to iż w odróżnieniu od aedr są one czysto nieśmiertelne. Forma Cielesne formy daedr są bardzo różnorodne od postaci humanoidalnych przez zwierzęce po roślinne. Praktycznie każda forma istoty żywej zamieszkującej Otchłań jest daedrothem, a same światy zawieszone w Otchłani są ciałami najpotężniejszych daedr, Daedrycznych książątZadanie „Kres Ładu” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Jest to analogiczne do równie różnorodnych form przybieranych przez ehlnofey i planetarnych ciał aedr w Mundus. Różnica zachodzi pod względem formy animusa, tam gdzie ehlnofey i aedra posiadają dusze, daedra mają ślad. O ile dusze w chwili śmierci zostają trwale odseparowane od świata materialnego, ślady udają się do PustkiDuch Daedr gdzie obtaczają się w chaotycznej creatiiChaotic Creatia: The Azure Plasm – Doctor Rhythandius i są przyzywane przez członków ich klanów z powrotem do Otchłani. Daedra w innych płaszczyznach Mundus Potężne daedra, takie jak Daedryczni Książęta czy Demiksiążęta, potrafią same rzucać swój cień w Mundus, z zastrzeżeniem że nie wchodzą doń z zamiarem inwazji, jako że wtedy smocze ognie zabronią im dostępu do płaszczyzny śmiertelnej. Jednak mniejszy daedroth ma niemałe trudności z przedostaniem się jeśli nie użyczono mu w tym pomocy, najdogodniejszym dlań sposobem jest wejście za przychylnością swego Księcia, jednak drugą opcją jest przyzwanie daedrotha przez śmiertelnego maga, jednak wówczas działa na niego pełna moc bariery, uniemożliwiając mu działać wbrew woli przywoływaczaNajmroczniejsza Ciemność. Jest to w opinii daedr bardzo upokarzające przeżycie, jako że kontrolują je istoty niższego rzęduI was Summoned by a Mortal –''' Kynval Zzedenkathik of Clan Deathbringer''' . Mimo to taki pakt jest łatwo złamać, darowując coś daedrothowi, w tym momencie jest on uwolniony od działań barieryTragedia w czerni. Aetherius Daedra nie mają znanego problemu z przemieszczaniem się do tej płaszczyzny rzeczywistościZadanie „Journey to Aetherius” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Pustka Po zniszczeniu materialnego ciała, daedra udają się do Pustki, skąd po jakimś czasie wracają z nowymi ciałami. Z ich relacji Pustka jest jedyną rzeczą jakiej się boją. Rodzaje daedr Daedryczni Książęta Najpotężniejsze z daedr są nazywani Daedrycznymi Książętami i są w stanie wytwarzać światy w Otchłani będące rozszerzeniem ich ciał i jaźni. Daedryczni Książęta jednak nie muszą być oryginalnie Daedrami, do tego typu należą MeridiaExegesis of Merid-Nunda – Phrastus of Elinhir, MalacathPrawdziwa natura orków i SheogorathRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor z Cesarskiej Akademii. Mimo to podobnie jak i inne daedra zamieszkują Otchłań, a sami ich poddani są zaliczeni w poczet daedra. Ponadto działa na nich bariera narzucona przez Aedry na Mundus. Wskazuje to na to, że czynnikiem kwalifikującym istotę jako daedrotha jest zwykła nieprzynależność do innych ras Et'Ada. Pomniejsze daedra * Atronach * Auroran * Banekin * Postrach klanów * Daedryczna Uwodzicielka * Daedryczny Tytan * Mroczna Uwodzicielka * Daedryczne szczury * Daedroth * Dremora * Dro-m'Athra * Fiendroth * Ognisty Demon * Złote Bóstwo * Ciężki Mrok * Żniwiarz * Piekielny Ogar * Herne * Głód * Rycerz ładu * Czychacz * Morfoidalna Daedra * Nightmare Courser * Nocnica * Ogrim * Diablik * Poszukiwacz * Skaafin * Pajęcza Daedra * Spiderkith * Spiderling * Vermai * Obserwator * Skrzydlaty Mrok * Xivilai * Xivkyn Galeria Pajęcza Daedra (Oblivion).png|Pajęcza Daedra z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Sanguine 2 (Skyrim).png|Sanguine, daedryczny książę z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Zobacz też * Daedra (Online) * Daedra (Skyrim) * Daedra (Oblivion) * Daedra (Morrowind) Przypisy Nawigacja de:Daedra en:Daedra es:Daedra fr:Daedra it:Daedra nl:Daedra ru:Даэдра (Lore) uk:Даедра Kategoria:Lore: Et'Ada